In Sickness And In Health
by XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX
Summary: This story is about Gabriella being sick and Troy takes care of her... and well they have fun with the gang... pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi and Rypay as brother and sister
1. Chapter 1

**OK This is my first fic here and the second one i have ever written it was written in October.. well since it's my first post I wanted to ask you to please be kind with your reviews!! NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: **I just own my dignity! And my ideas! High School Musical is owned by Disney Channel along with all the characters...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A normal East High with Troy and Gabriella during free period at their hideout: "Hey Troy!" Gabriella said "Hey Gaby! How were your first classes?" Troy asked her sitting dowin next to her on the bench. "My classes were good except I kept having a headache" She said "Oh! And are you feeling alright?" Troy asked getting all worried. "Well my head still hurts and I am getting dizzy..." Gabriella trailed off since she fainted in Troy's arms. He carried her bridal-style to the nurse's office.

"Uh...Ms. Stewart?" **(A/N that's the nurse.She's about 50 years old and looks like the one in Sky High .) **Troy asked the nurse. "What's wrong?.. Oh, my goodness!! What happened Mr. Bolton??" she asked when she saw Gabriella unconscious in Troy's arms "Well we were just talking and she told me she had a headache and she fainted!" Troy said worried and nervous.

"OK well bring her here to the bed so she can rest I'll bring a thermometer" Troy did as he was told and when the nurse wasn't looking, he kissed Gabriella's forehead, and almost burned his lips. "Ms. Stewart, she has a fever" he said "I am coming...:" she checked Gabriella's temperature "The thermometer says 103.5" she said putting the thermometer away. "Is that bad?" Troy asked. "Well yes... so she will need some rest." She said. "Ok but can I stay with her?" Troy asked. "As a matter of fact, you should take her home and take care of her." The nurse said smiling at Troy since she knew that he liked Gabriella as more than a friend "Ok well I should go thanks Ms. Stewart." You are welcome, and I hope that Ms. Montez gets better! Goodbye!" she said and Troy left.

He carried Gabriella to his car and took her to her house. Once there, he took her to her bed and covered her with a blanket. He put a damp towel on her forehead to cool down the fever and lightly kissed her on the lips. Then, he sat next to her and watched some TV. 'I can't believe I just kissed her... but look at her... she looks beautiful een if she is sick... I think I'm in love.." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'll update today and I'll like to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter!! Well here goes the second chapter and well Troy and Gabriella aren't together... yet! but they will sooner than you think! ok well here goes the chapter:**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

A while later, Gabriella woke up. "Why am I in my bed when I should be in school??" Gabriella asked confused. "Well because you fainted and you have a fever soo the nurse told me to bring you here and I am here to take care of you!!" Troy said smiling at her. "Oh, how sweet of you!" Gabriella said. "Yeah well... Uh how do you feel??" Troy asked. "My head still hurts and I think I have a sore throat... Ok I am getting a cold!" Gabriella said. "Well keep the damp towel on your forehead and I'll give you some medicine!" Troy said. "Uh.. Troy? I never told you this but I am allergic to medicine" Gabriella said "Oh really?" Troy said getting up to get her the medicine. "Yeah my face and lips gets puffy" she said. **(A/N: Like in Monster-in-law but without the nuts) **"But you're too pretty for that I don't think that could happen!" Troy said and when he realized what he had said he blushed "You really mean it Troy?" Gabriella asked smiling. "Well... uh... umm... Ok yeah!" He said and Gabriella smiled. She kissed him quickly. "Soo Gaby... does that mean that you feel like I do??" He asked smiling. "That I love you and you love me?" she said. "Yeah" he said. "Then yes" Troy gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Gaby I forgot to give you your medicine" he said. "I already told you that I am allergic!!" she said. "Sorry but I am the dictior here and I say that you are taking the medicine... and you will get a surprise!!" Troy said and left to look fot the medicine. He came back and Gabriella drank the medicine. "So what's my special prize?" she asked. "This" Troy said, and gave her a looong kiss. But Gabriella interrupted because she started coughing and sneezing . "Sorry" she said blushing. She then stood up to get some tissues but ataroy stopped her. "Hey I am here to take care of you so you change into something more comfortable while I get you some tissues" **(A/N: the tissues are somewhere else in the house ok?) **he said and left to get them onviously closing the door so Gabriella could change. A few minutes later he came back. "So you want to watch TV?" she asked him. "Sure" After a while of watching TV, they had dinner and Ms. Montez invited Troy to stay over since it was late and nest day was Saturday. They started watching a movie, they watched "Just Like Heaven" **(A/N i love that movie!)** but after a while Gabriella fell asleep. Troy was going to the guest room but he noticed that Gabriella was shivering so he once again got into bed with her **(A/N that sounds sooo** **weird but you get my point as in nothing happened!) **and hugged her and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and found Troy next to her. They had breakfast, took a shower...** (A/N: I know what you are thinking... they took the shower separately i say this because one of my best friends thought that together.. ok back with the fic) **They decided to invite the gang for a sleepover.** (A/N: the gang is: Chad&Taylor, Ryan&Sharpay, Jason&Kelsi , and Zeke+ Troy&Gabriella)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok i know my chapters are really short but that's the way i separate them because i wrote this fic in a notebook but i wrote it all straight soo i had to separate it in chapters.. well i'll update as soon as i can!! R&R!!**

**Next chapter: The sleepover:):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? (i know the sky and so many other things) well here I am updating! and i really want to thank everyone that reviewed or read this story it means a lot to me! well here goes the third chappie. oh and the disclaimer: read the first chappie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter 3: the sleepover!**

"Hey guys!" Troy and Gabriella said when the gang arrived. **(if you want to know who the gang is read chapter 2) **They all sat in the living room to chat. "So, Troy... Why weren't you in basketball practice yesterday??" Jason asked. "'Cause I stayed here to take care of Gaby" Troy answered. "Aaaaw! How sweet!" the girls all said and Troy and Gabriella blushed. "Yeah well that's us!" Troy said putting her arm around his girlfriend. Everyone laughed. Later they watched a movie, and since the girls got to pick, they watched The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants **(I totally love that movie!). **The guys groaned but watched it anyway. The tears in the girls' eyes welled up and fell down their cheeks when Bailey died **(Hey i cry everytime i watch that part soo i put that) **The guys hugged their grilfriends** (TroyxGaby ChadxTaylor SharpayxRyan (they are uh.. not uh.. well real brother and sister) JasonxKelsi and ZekexRebecca) (I made her up well i based her on a friend whose name is really Rebecca) **When the movie ended the guys silently thanked chocolate and decided to choose a movie.

They picked, a movie **(DUH!)** well they picked a scary movie called: "White Noise" **(ok well I saw that movie and it got me traumatized). **So the girls screamed everytime the voices and the pictures appeared. They ended sitting on the guys' laps and clunged to them. Gabriella started coughing violently and couldn't stop. Sharpay & Kelsi got her some water and Taylor went to look for the medicine along with Chad. Jason, Ryan, Zeke, and Rebecca tried to help Gabriella along with Troy. When she finally stopped coughing Troy kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. "Aaaw!" Everyone said jokingly. "Shh.. she's falling asleep" Troy said. They nodded and prepared the sleeping bags and got in hteir PJs. Sharpay put a movie and then layed on her sleeping bag. They all fell asleep obviously next to their boyfriends/girlfriends.

Next morning...

Kelsi woke up first and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. About ten minutes later, Jason woke up too. "Morning Kels" he said kissing her cheek. "Morning" she said "So what do we do?" Jason asked heading back to the TV room where everyone else was asleep. "We can wait for the others to wake up" Kelsi answered. Almost immedietly Ryan & Sharpay woke up, followed by Troy and Gabriella then by Zeke and Rebecca. They decided to wake up Chad and Taylor... they slowly walked towards them and at the count of three all of them, minus Gabriella since she's sick, scremed: "CHAD!!" he woke up with a start and jumped straight up "Where's the fire??" he said sleepilly. Taylor was nowhre to be seen.. they looked around and found her under a table. "Where's the earthquake??" she asked getting out of the table.** (OK I know that sounds weird but I had one of those earthquake-alarm rehearsals and well I was the only one who got under my desk)** "Actually we just wanted to wake you up" Gabriella said while Sharpay was laughing like crazy at the sight of Taylor under the table. They decided to just have breakfast and stop the randomness.** (Is that a word??)**

"Sooo what are we eating?" Chad asked "Uh pizza? or maybe... chicken soup!!" Gabriella joked and then sneezed. "Well that's what you are eating since you are sick" Troy said. "NOOO!" Gabriella said "Yeees!" Troy mocked her."Well what about my medicine?" she said not thinking and Rebecca started laughing and Kelsi joined her in a couple of seconds. "Well come with me and I will give it to you"he said. "Actually I feel 100 cured" she said starting to run around the house while the gang started laughing. Troy finally grabbed her by the waist and spun her around **(like in the movie. not spinning her like a uh... a.. well one of those things in Holland.. uhh well just forget it and picture it like in the movie) **And Gabriella started coughing and sneezing. "Aw crap!" she said "Soo 100 cured huh? too bad it's not true!! but remember your special prize!" he said "You know what Troy? I would love to drink that medicine!!" she said and Taylor and Sharpay giggled. Troy brought the medicine and she drank it happilly. Then Troy leaned in and gave her a loong kiss. "GET A ROOM!" Chad said. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and threw a pillow that hit Chad's head. Hard. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU HIT ME?" he yelled. "Because you have bad timing!!" everyone answered. "Hey! I have an idea!!" Ryan said out of nowhere. "What is it?" Zeke asked. "We could play karaoke!!" Ryan answered. "Wow! a good idea from Ryan you don't see that everyday!" Sharpay said. "Oh.. shut up Sharpay!" he said joking. Well let's start with Troy and Gabriella and we will go from there by taking papers out of a hat!" Kelsi said. "Care to lend us one Ry??" Jason asked jokingly. "Please stop the teasing!!" Ryan said, but lent them the hat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well i will leave it there and i'll post it tomorrow cause basicly it's just the songs and stuff in between ok? well i'll think of some songs and I'll post tomorrow plz R&R!! **


	4. Chapter 4

OK well I am baack again!! lol well um this chapter is basiclly the karaoke ok? so i will include the lyrics and such well here goes chappie #4!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Troy and Gabriella stood in the middle of the TV room and waited for the lyrics to come : (Gabriella is italics, Triy is bold, both is underlines ok? and normal is like normal)

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Gabriella smiled as she finished her solo. And Taylor started cheering. (ok i put that to make me laugh)

**No one told me**_  
_**I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

Now Troy was the one that smiled shyly and looked at the guys who were trying hard not to laugh because of Troy's look and Taylor's cheering.**  
**  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
_**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**_  
_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you 

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey 

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
**Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**  
_Starting out on a journey_  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

In the end they both thought of how the song could relate to them and they slowly started to lean in... "Well turn for all the girls!" Sharpay said passing between them. "Sharpay!" everyone whined. "Oops! My bad!" she said and went to pick up a song. "Hey girls this song is for four girls come on!" Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella joined her, while Rebecca just sat there. "Hey don;t you want to sing with us?" Gabriella asked her. "It's okay I really don't sing well" she said. "Well the song is kind of to dance to soo you can dance" Sharpay said. "Sure" Rebecca stood next to them and the song started.

Chorus  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up. Never stay down.  
Girl power. Girl power.  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.

Taylor  
I've made mistakes before  
But I know I"m not perfect  
It's okay cause who could ever be.

Gabriellal  
As long as I give my best  
It won't matter what no one says  
Cause deep down in my heart  
I've got the power to make it all happen.  
Yeah.

Chorus

Kelsi  
At times I may just feel like  
My back is to the wall  
I hold my head up high

Sharpay  
And keep standing tall.

Taylor  
I know that my back is covered.

Gabriella  
Because we have each other  
And we're down for whatever  
If you hear me throw your hands up.

Chorus

Everyone  
Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you  
Stay true to who you are  
And the ways are in your heart  
Your heart.  
Your heart.

Everyone  
Throw you hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up.  
Cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.

The girls all ended up laughing and singing and the guys just groaned since the song was about girl power (lol) so they also decided to sing. "Well it's the guys' turn now!" Chad said. And they all stood up and prepared the song:

Ryan

You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
As plain as the nose on your faces

All  
It's here, it's now.Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love.

Chad

You've been down on yourself thinking somethings are wrong  
Wondering why love has never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you'd look around you

All  
It's here, it's now.Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here,right now.Open your eyes to love.

Zeke  
Love has been right by your side oh so,close that you could'nt see.

Jason  
If love could speak it would shout to the sky,  
"I've always been here,I always will be."

Troy  
I'm here,i'm now.Open your eyes and see.  
Right here,right now.Open your eyes to love.  
All  
Open your eyes...  
Open your mind to love  
Open your heart to love.

The girls were smiling like crazy because of the song and the guys kissed their girlfriends' cheeks. "Hey want to sing another song?" Sharpay said. "Well I will have to skip my throat is kind of hurting" Gabriella said. "And I will stay with her" Rebecca said. "Ok well come Kelsi and Taylor!" Sharpay said and put the next song.

(She is the lead singer while the Taylor and Kelsi are the secodnary or whatever you call them)

She never thought that she would  
Get her second chance  
Running so far from all she's ever known  
Convinced she's lost all meaning  
Where did her dreams go  
Still she knew that there was something more

Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

_Chorus:_  
Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
find yourself in you

Sometimes people tell you  
Be like me to fit in  
Do you know your identity is not in them

Don't be scared there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

_Chorus_

Why should I measure the world  
By someone else's design  
Oh I won't let this fly by  
Hey look over here I just found the real me  
Now it's your turn to see  
Now it's your turn to see

_Chorus_

Find yourself in you  
Find yourself in you

When they were done they decided on one more song but one where everyone could sing! "Come on guys you all have to sing in this one!" Ryan said.

When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you  
When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

There's a place waiting just for you  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away, swim the ocean blue  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you  
Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach

Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher _fade to finish_

Troy and Gabriella were the lead singers and Sharpay adn Ryan were the secondary while the others sang in the chorus. After a while of taking pictures and everything they all left except for Troy who didn't want to leave Gabriella with nothing to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so there goes the 4th chappie!! you liked it? well it was really pointless since it was just songs. oh before i forget the songs are:**

**At the Beginning- Richard Marx & Donna Lewis **

**Girl Power- The Cheetah Girls**

**Open your Eyes to Love- LMNT**

**Find Yourself In You- Everlife**

**Reach- Sclub 7**

**soo i will update mayne until next weekend or when i have time ok? actually this story is really about to end... but I have a lot of stories already written in a notebook and are waiting to be posted!! well R&R!! Oh and next chappie will have more troyella fluff ok? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok i am baack and well this is the last chapter!!! yeah i know it's short but well that's how i wrote it in October and i want to leave it like that since it was my first story ever!!! but well uuh well my best friend XxthesarcasticonexX and I are writing a story called "What One Adventure Leads To.." and the parody, crazy cupcake one.. and i have another story called "I'll Remember You" it's a Troyella i hope yo will like it!! ok now i'll stop my babbling and write chappie 5!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to wirte it again? check chapter 1!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Ok well after their singing marathon... the gang left except for Troy who was still there to take care of Gabriella (I think I sad that in the last chappie) well he was still there because her mom was on a business trip so he has to take care of her. He once again went to sleep with her but this time he slept in a sleeping bag now that he noticed that if he leeps really close to Gabriella he will get sick.

During midnight...

Troy noticed Gabriella's fever (don't ask why he just noticed I have no idea how if he is on the floor and she is on the bed) and he put a damp towel on her forehead again to calm it without having to give her medicine even if he knows that he would enjoy the "special prize" after giving it to her. Ok well after that he went to his sleeping place and fell asleep.

Next Morning:

Since it was Monday, and Gabriella felt so much better they both went to school but still Troy still had to argue with her to give her the medicine...

Sometime later...

Troy and Gabriella won the "Cutest Couple" award in the yearbook. And Troy and Gabriella had a thought: 'That Troy and her knew that life is road they want to keep going, love a river they want to keep flowing, and both (as in love and life) a journey they would face together to love each other always... in sickness and in health'

THE END!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weird ending I know but that's how I decided to end the fic!! plz review they make me happy!!! and i will post a new fic soon! well i would like to thank everyone that read reviewed i appreciate it a lot!!! thank you for taking your time and reviewing!!**

**bye!! **

**--Kassie!**


End file.
